Rockfall
"Suit yourself. It's ''much ''better as a Clan cat than a-a ''kittypet!" --Rockpaw when visiting Silky (''The Suspected Warrior, page 51) Rockfall is a black-and-white tom with green eyes, and a useless, injured, right hind leg. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Names '''Kit: '''Rockkit '''Apprentice: '''Rockpaw '''Warrior: '''Rockfall '''Elder: '''Rockfall Family '''Mother: '''Furrypelt '''Father: '''Firepelt '''Foster Mother: '''Gingerheart '''Foster Father: '''Bramblethorn '''Brother: '''Foxfoot '''Sister: '''Mistypelt '''Foster Brother: '''Squirreltail '''Foster Sister: '''Icepelt Education '''Mentor: '''Spiderleg Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the ''A Merged World ''Arc: ''Forbidden Love: '' ''Coming Soon The Suspected Warrior Coming Soon ''Revenge of the Darkness'' Coming Soon ''Warriors of Suffering'' Trivia *The author had to take on online quiz and answer as the character to get his name *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google *He has Twoleg blood because his mother, Furrypelt, was originally a Twoleg *He has kittypet blood, because his mother, Furrypelt, was originally a kittypet *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandfather, Tigerstar, is descended from Gorseclaw Gallery rockkit.jpg|Kit version Rockpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Rockfall.elder.png|Elder version Kin 'Father: ' : Firepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Mother: ' : Furrypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Father: ' : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Foster Mother: ' : Gingerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Brother: ' : Foxfoot: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Sister: ' : Mistypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Foster Brother: : Squirreltail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Foster Sister: ' : Icepelt: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Grandfathers: ' : Smoky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Bramblestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Grandmothers: ' : Silky: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirrelflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Great-Grandfathers: : Tigerstar: Deceased, No Residence : Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ' : Goldenflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Sandstorm: Living (As of ''Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Jake: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Nutmeg: Status Unknown : Speckletail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' : Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' : Sweetbriar: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Harepounce: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' : Flashnose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Uncles: ' : Bramblethorn: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Alderclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) '''Aunts: : Sparkheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Gingerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) Aunts/Uncles: : Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Half-Aunt: ' : Hazeltail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Half-Uncles: ' : Berrynose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Aunts: ' : Tawnypelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafpool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hawkfrost: Deceased, No Residence : Tadpole: Deceased, Unknown Residence 'Great-Half-Aunt: ' : Mothwing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) 'Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown 'Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Princess: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) : Unnamed kits: Status Unknown : Nightkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Mistkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' : Socks: Status Unknown : Scourge: Deceased, Unknown Residence : Snowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Half-Aunts: ' : Mistlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ruby: Status Unknown : Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' : Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Ravenpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' : Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : One-eye: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: ' : Daisytoe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Nephew: ' : Wolfkit: Living (As of'' Warriors of Suffering'') 'Nieces: ' : Stripekit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Cousins: ' : Icepelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Squirreltail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Tigerheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Dawnpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Juniperfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Strikeclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sleekpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Jayfeather: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Lionstar: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Fernsong: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Hollytuft: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sorrelstripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brackenfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cinderpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Brightheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Thornclaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Molepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Poppyfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Cinderheart: Living (as of Warriors of Suffering) : Seedpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Lilyheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Molewhisker: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cherryfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Leafbreeze: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Larkspirit: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Honeyfur: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Deerpaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Robinpaw: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Whitewing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dewnose: Living (As of Warriors of Suffreing) : Ambermoon: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Snowbush: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Dovewing: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Ivypool: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Sunstripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Brightpelt: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudheart: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Cloudtail: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Spiderleg: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Birchfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Icecloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Foxleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Toadstep: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Rosepetal: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Longtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Graystripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Stormfur: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Bumblestripe: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Blossomfall: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Briarlight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Pine That Clings to Rock: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Lark That Sings at Dawn: Living (As of Sign of the Moon) : Sandstorm: Living (As of Warriors of Suffering) : Mousefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Runningwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member 'Distant Ancestors: ' : Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor : Spottedlpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Quotes 'Furrypelt: '"What about this black and white one? What about... Rockkit?" 'Gingerheart: '"Rockkit? What kind of name is that?" 'Furrypelt: '"Would you rather I call him Justinkit?" 'Gingerheart: '"No! That's a terrible name for a cat!" 'Furrypelt: '"Rockkit it is!" --Furrypelt deciding Rockkit's name (Forbidden Love, page 83) "Furrypelt, did you see? He made the stick float!" --Rockkit after playing with Foxkit (Forbidden Love, ''page 107) '''Rockpaw: '"Hey! I'm not a kit anymore!" 'Furrypelt: '"You'ore still ''my ''kit." --Rockpaw when Furrypelt tries to dry him (The Suspected Warrior, page 47) 'Rockpaw: '"You can't make me go in a ''Twoleg ''nest!" 'Squirrelpaw: '"Come on! It's not ''that bad!''" 'Mistypaw: '"Are you too scared?" 'Icepaw: '"Look, I'm going, and I'm a ''she-cat!"'' 'Mistypaw: '"I'm going. You don't want to stay out here by yourself, do you? Where the fierce WindClan gets will get you because you're weak and trespassing..." 'Rockpaw: '"Fine I'll go!" --Rockpaw being reluctant to enter a Twoleg nest (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 49) '''Furrypelt: '"What's up?" 'Rockpaw: '"Spiderleg is on patrol so I can't go train with him." 'Furrypelt: '"You know, I once trained as a warrior. I can train you one-on-one until Spiderleg gets back." 'Rockpaw: '"Really?" 'Furrypelt: '"Of course! Battle or hunting?" 'Rockpaw: '"Battle!" 'Furrypelt: '"I saw that coming." --Furrypelt offering to train her son (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 96) Ceremonies Rockpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached teh age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Rockkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw. Spiderleg, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mousefur, and have shown yourself to be courageous and enthusiastic. You will be mentor to Rockpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Elders